Cuando la belleza y el fuego se enamoran
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Natsu había conocido a Evergreen cuando era un crio, y había quedado enamorado en ese momento. Aunque Ever y todo el gremio se negaban a una relación, Natsu consiguió no solo el corazón de la bella maga, sino todo el respeto del gremio. "Este Oneshot participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario #TodoEnUno del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


**¡Buenas tardes!**

 **Hace eones me apunte a un reto del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos,** **#TodoEnUno, más concretamente en "Reto Julio-Agosto 2015 "Parejas Crack""** **. Y por fin, he cumplido y terminado la historia. Me siento genial, más que nada porque veía que se me echaba el tiempo encima. Bien, creí (y aún sigo creyéndolo) que este reto es genial para tener otro punto de vista y crecer como escritor/a ya que cambias un poco de pareja, historia, personalidad, ambiente... Pues bien, aunque al principio tuve una idea más o menos clara, después se turbo en mi mente y al no ser precisamente una pareja canon o que me gustara (ni siquiera puedo pensar en ellos como pareja) me ha costado bastante adaptarme a ellos. Personalmente creo que no he dado el 100% pero realmente no he podido dar más.**

 **Quiero agradecer al foro y sus miembros por hacer retos tan fantásticos, y por dejarme participar.**

 **También quiero agradecer a toda aquella persona que lea la historia, así que ya sabéis, leed a gusto y decirme qué tal ha quedado.**

 **\- One-shot: será una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **-Palabras: 2675**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Aviso: he cambiado el cómo se formó la Tribu Raijinshuu, y porqué.**

 **\- Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto Especial de Aniversario #TodoEnUno del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la belleza y el fuego se enamoran**_

Hoy era 25 de Agosto, un día importante, y el mejor mago de Fairy Tail. El siempre invicto. El mejor mago de todo Fiore… ¡maldita sea!, él, Natsu Dragneel por primera vez en su vida, estaba temblando de la emoción.

Se había vestido formalmente para la ocasión con unos pantalones de pinza y una camisa blanca, impoluta, repeinado con todo el pelo hacia atrás y sin uno solo fuera de lugar o levantado, lo que había costado toneladas de cera para el cabello, y con un ramo de rosas, estaba esperando a la autodenominada "Hada" de Fairy Tail.

Habían quedado a las doce pero él había llegado media hora antes. Había elegido cuidadosamente su ropa, había elegido las mejores rosas para el ramo, se había asegurado de tener encima su cartera con dinero suficiente. Ahora solo quedaba que su novia, desde hacía ya casi un año, bajara las escaleras de Fairy Hill.

Le parecía increíble que ya hicieran cuatro años desde que se encontraron por primera vez, él era un muchacho tozudo y desaliñado y ella una adolescente coqueta. La primera vez que la vio cruzar la puerta del gremio, venía junto con Laxus. Al parecer el rubio se fue de misión a salvar una villa de unos bandidos que llevaban años manteniéndola en su poder. Asesinaban y torturaban a todos los ciudadanos que se oponían a ellos. Laxus no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en dejarlos K.O y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tres adolescentes, hijos de algunos aldeanos asesinados, se pegaron a él. Entonces el nieto de Makarov decidió traerlos como nuevos miembros.

Fue entonces cuando Natsu cayó inmediatamente enamorado ante la belleza de la única miembro femenina del grupo. Sin embargo, no todo estaba de su parte, ya que también vio la adoración que tenía por el nieto del líder del gremio.

Empezó a cortejarla inmediatamente, aun a pesar de las risas de sus compañeros, de los comentarios sobre la madurez de ella y la inmadurez de él, y el enamoramiento de ella hacia Laxus. Todos pensaban que era un amor pasajero de niños o que él estaba loco, muy loco y quería morir a manos de ella o de Laxus por incordiarle indirectamente.

A Natsu le costó mucho conseguir siquiera una mínima atención de ella, cuando estaban en el gremio intentaba que tuviera todas las comodidades posibles e intentaba protegerla de los ataques que surgían cuando alguien-normalmente él- iniciaba una pelea dentro del gremio, sillas voladoras incluidas.

Casi un año le costó una simple mirada por parte de ella. Tuvo suerte de que sus poderes de petrificación aun no estuvieran muy desarrollados, si no, en ese instante seria polvo de la mirada fulminante que le mando. Aun así, optimistamente, le había mirado.

Muchos meses más tarde, intercambiaron palabras. El Raijinshuu salía de misión y él entraba en el gremio. Se paró frente a la castaña para desearle suerte, su respuesta fue algo parecido a "Estorbas". Pero Natsu se sintió en el cielo cuando pudo oír claramente su voz cantarina, dirigida única y exclusivamente a él.

Por fin, poco más de un año después, su "relación" empezaba. Básicamente, con relación se refería a cuando Ever le saludaba o le contestaba monosílabos. Bickslow junto con sus muñecos siempre estaba haciéndole burlas y riéndose de su comportamiento de, según él, perrito faldero. Con Freed apenas tenía problemas ya que se pasaba las horas leyendo, igual que Levy. Laxus solía ignorar a Natsu todo lo posible, hasta que lo cabreaba, entonces Laxus solía electrocutarlo, sin preocuparse mucho sobre como acababa el pelirosa. Todo esto provocaba daños estructurales en el gremio, y dolores de cabeza para Makarov, quien solo quería poder abdicar del puesto de maestro. El estrés no era bueno para su viejo corazón.

Al principio, Laxus y los otros miembros, simplemente se reían de él, y lo utilizaban con la excusa de ganar puntos ante Ever. Hasta que fue ella quien decidió parar los abusos, alegando que Natsu era un crio y los otros unos adultos que parecían matones, y que ella no quería estar en un grupo de matones. Ahí fue cuando él comenzó a alardear de su relación y de como ella le había protegido y lo había elegido por encima del resto de miembros de su equipo.

Lo duro llego cuando Levy y Freed le hicieron ver que él era un completo idiota y ella una mujer sofisticada e inteligente. Rápidamente comenzó su cuenta atrás, empezó a pasar tiempo con Levy y Lucy, quienes amablemente intentaban enseñarle todo lo que no sabía de la mejor forma posible, tanto conocimientos, como cultura como modales. Aun recordaba la sorpresa de todo el gremio y la incredulidad de Makarov cuando él les pidió que le enseñaran. Lucy y Levy le animaban y felicitaban con cada paso que iba dando. Happy creía que estaba loco pero también entendía que estaba enamorado, e igualmente le animaba y ayudaba a entender los libros cuando las chicas más inteligentes del gremio no estaban. Claro está que teniendo en cuenta que sus ideas, pensamientos y conocimientos eran casi iguales, al final estaban más tiempo peleando por lo que ponía en los libros y debatiendo cuánta verdad poseían que aprendiendo algo.

Gray y Gajeel, sorprendidos de que el más torpe y estúpido miembro del gremio pudiera siquiera leer un libro, le reprochaban que ya no fuera él mismo y que había cambiado. Luego descubrieron que en realidad hacia como que leía y solo miraba los dibujos de los libros o simplemente pasaba la vista por el párrafo. Fue entonces cuando compadecieron a las chicas más inteligentes porque para que Natsu entendiera algo, no bastaba con explicarlo, tenían que hacerlo de la forma más sencilla y minimalista que pudieran. Si había dibujos de por medio, muchísimo mejor.

Al principio todos creyeron que aquel sentimiento se pasaría rápido y ninguno daba ni un jewel por esta pareja, estaba comprobado, porque Kana había comprado un tablón donde se hacían apuestas diarias de cuál sería la forma en la que Ever rechazaría a Natsu o como Natsu haría el payaso delante de Ever. Al menos, gracias a que el maestro le dijo a Natsu que si era menos destructivo y hacia bien sus misiones Evergreen lo tomaría más enserio, pararon mínimamente las peleas en el gremio, así como las deudas por los destrozos secundarios en sus misiones.

Tiempo después fue cuando ella acepto tener una cita con él, y él se sintió en las nubes. En el gremio todos sabían que Ever había aceptado la cita porque Natsu no paraba de seguirle y pedírsela a diario, y sobre todo, porque el resto de Raijinshuu se había cansado de aguantar un parlante Natsu en su mesa todo el tiempo. No había nadie que no se lamentara y vaticinara el gran golpe que se llevaría el pobre chico cuando Ever le rechazara tajantemente, de nuevo. La diferencia era la ilusión con la que Natsu contaba sus planes para la cita, de pie en la mesa central del gremio y a voces.

La cita fue en un precioso día de primavera, y él se quedó despierto varias noches planeándola. Lo cual le paso factura. El día de la cita llego media hora tarde al lugar de encuentro y Ever le había gritado y pegado con su abanico, luego como intento de perdón quiso llevarla al parque de Magnolia, regalarle uno de los ramos de flores que tanto amaba y comprarle un helado de menta que allí se vendía, su favorito. Pero su mala suerte aún continuaba, la floristería estaba tan llena que no tenía tiempo de pararse y esperar, no cuando ya llegaba tan tarde y el parque estaba cerrado por mantenimiento. Rápidamente decidió llevarla al restaurante de Yajima, aprovechando que Ever amaba el sitio y la comida que el anciano hacía. El restaurante estaba abierto, Yajima les atendió personalmente por ser del gremio de Makarov, y porque sabía quién era Natsu y lo que podía ser capaz de hacer si lo dejabas cinco minutos solo, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa-aun cuando ninguna estaba compuesta de fuego- y tuvieron una conversación sobre sus misiones sin que él metiera la pata… al menos no mucho. Toda la comida fue perfecta, y Natsu empezó a animarse. Casi creyó que todo estaba arreglado, hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Al pedir la cuenta, se dio cuenta de que con las prisas se había olvidado la cartera. Ella se enfadó y le grito, alegando que un caballero no podía hacer eso y menos en una cita. Cuando llegaron al gremio, ella cabreada y andando lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírla fuera del edificio y él callado, todos en el gremio- que esperaban sentados tranquilamente preparados para ver qué pasaba- dejaron de mirar hacia la puerta y se separaron en pequeños grupos. Natsu capto a la perfección con su desarrollado sentido auditivo como todos hablaban o intentaban explicar el ambiente entre él y Ever.

Estuvo alejado de ella, intentando pensar en algo para mejorar algo su visión de él. Fue el mago con más misiones realizadas en un mes. Fue el mago que menos peleas inicio en el gremio. Fue el mago más educado del gremio. Para el gremio fue como ver el mundo al revés, ahora Makarov estaba más preocupado de la posible hecatombe que podía ocurrir por el comportamiento de Natsu. Natsu pasó de estar pendiente de Ever a cada momento a no acercarse a ella. El ambiente alrededor de Natsu era tan deprimente que los miembros del gremio pasaron de apostar por qué payasada haría a cuándo iba a ponerse a llorar.

Muchísimos días después, ella fue a buscarlo, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que las chicas habían ido a decirle que hablara con el muchacho. Erza junto con Mira, utilizaron todo su poder de convicción, unas espadas por aquí y por allá y una mirada endemoniada logran muchas cosas.

Paso un tiempo donde ella empezaba las conversaciones, miedosa por el seguimiento de las magas de clase S, y había pequeños toques, golpes en el hombro o espalda o algún golpe por hacer algo rudo o meterse en alguna pelea. Natsu no quería ilusionarse de nuevo pero ahora mismo, Ever y él se llevaban mejor que nunca, y por consejo de sus amigos, Natsu volvió a intentar quedar bien ante la maga.

Un mes después de seguirle a todos lados y de volver a su rutina de complacer a Ever, fue ella quien le dijo que no quería un esclavo, y que, si quería llegar algo más tenía que dejar de ser tan pegajoso y madurar y tener prioridades como trabajar en sus misiones.

Muchos meses más tarde, consiguió una segunda cita y esta vez pudo llevarla al parque de Magnolia y pasar una tarde agradable. Había estado sobreexcitado y no había parado de hablar toda la tarde, hablándole de su última misión y de cómo Happy había llenado su petate de sardinas crudas y ahora, después de diez lavados, aún seguía oliendo a pescado. Ella no paró de reír durante toda la tarde y Natsu pudo relajarse pensando que ya todo iba bien encaminado.

Pasaron los meses y su relación iba mejorando, seguían teniendo citas, conversaban en el gremio… ¡Incluso habían hecho una misión juntos!

La misión había sido simple y de un par de días pero la hicieron juntos, eso era lo importante. Normalmente ella siempre iba de misiones con el resto de Raijinshuu y había ocasiones en las que iba acompañada únicamente de un miembro del mismo: Laxus, Freed o Bickslow; y rara vez, muy rara vez iba sola. Por eso el poder hacer una misión con ella le emocionaba. Eso significaba que lo consideraba no solo fuerte, sino digno de acompañarla. Al final, fue ella la que tuvo que hacer gran parte de la misión porque él acabo descontrolándose y prendiéndole fuego a una granja.

Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos su relación mejoro bastante. Ella había admitido sentir algo por él, al principio no sabía que podía ser ese sentimiento-podía ser algo bueno o algo producido por el terror a las magas S- pero poco a poco, Natsu se había ganado su amor. Pasaron por todas las fases románticas, comenzando por cogerse de a mano cuando salían hasta llegar a los besos. Ella al principio pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal porque se llevaban unos años pero enseguida Natsu le demostraba que eso no tenía importancia. Ahora se atrevían hasta a hacer mimos en el gremio. Para desconsuelo y asco de Laxus y Freed y diversión de Bickslow.

Y así lentamente, paso un año y hoy, 25 de Agosto, era el aniversario de su primera desastrosa y horrible cita, y él, Natsu Dragneel, quería borrar esa experiencia y hacer una nueva. Había planeado todo y lo había revisado. Todo el plan saldría perfecto.

Mentiría si dijera que un año después, a él no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando pensaba en Ever, iba incluso más rápido, era incontrolable. Aún seguía tartamudeando de vez en cuando, sobretodo hablaban largo y tendido, y lo más importante, aún era la única en el mundo para él. Y Natsu sospechaba que esa sensación no desaparecería nunca.

-¿Na-natsu?- la voz de Levy sonaba incrédula. Más incluso que cuando alababa las canciones de Gajeel-Hummmm... ¿qué haces así?- le recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Vengo para tener una cita con Ever!

-¿Cita?- Levy sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo- Es verdad, hoy hace un año exactamente de cuando tuvisteis esa primara cita donde todo salió mal, ¿no?- Levy le paso la mano por el hombro y le aplano una arruga de la camisa. La "Gran Cita Desastrosa" como Gray denomino, fue conocida por todo el gremio- Me alegro de lo bien que va vuestra relación, cuando empezasteis todos creíamos que sería un capricho pasajero pero me siento orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que te estas esforzando para que tu relación con Ever salga bien.

-Yo también me alegro-Erza, quien había aparecido detrás de Natsu, le rodeo con un brazo y le atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo- Tengo que reconocer que fui a primera en rechazar esta relación pero me gusta que sentarás la cabeza y que crecieras. Tal vez Evergreen sea la persona indicada para ti.

-Yo creo que lo es-Natsu se alejó de Erza, todo blanco por el estrangulamiento de su amiga, y se tocó el pelo asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Erza sonrió hacia él y le colocó bien un mechón que se había soltado. Después le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la escalera por la que bajaba Ever.

-Levy. Titania-la aludida las saludo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se abanicaba con su bonito abanico rosa de plumas- ¡Natsu estas irreconocible!

-Quería verme bien para ti. Toma- él le extendió las rosas y ella sonrió mientras las cogía- Hoy haré que olvides nuestra primera cita y tengas el mejor recuerdo del mundo.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-Ever bufo disimuladamente- Ya te he dicho mil veces que ya se me paso el enfado. Aunque fue horrible, he podido superarlo.

-Pero a mí no me parece bien lo que hice-Natsu hizo un leve puchero, de esos que hacía que Ever se olvidara de las discusiones y solo quisiera abrazarlo y mimarlo. Puchero aprendido obviamente de Happy y que le había costado días y días de práctica.

-Está bien-ella suspiro, sabiendo que contra esa cara de niño bueno y arrepentido, no podría hacer nada.

-Si quieres puedo poner las flores en agua y llevarlas a tu habitación- Levy extendió las manos mientras que Ever le entregaba las flores acompañadas con un "Gracias".

Natsu cogió la mano de su pareja y la empujo suavemente hacia él para dirigirse a la puerta mientras movía la mano hacia las dos mujeres que se quedaron en el rellano- ¡Adiós chicas!

-A veces echo de menos a ese pequeño demonio que iba por cualquier lugar destrozándolo todo.

Levy abrazo a la nostálgica pelirroja-Yo también, pero me alegro de que ambos sean felices.

 **FIN**


End file.
